La dure vie des Vengeurs
by TityChacha
Summary: La dure vie des Vengeurs, ou chroniques de la vie quotidienne de la bien célèbre équipe des Avengers.
1. Comme des gosses

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'_Avengers _ne nous appartient pas pas plus que les personnages.

**Note:** Cette fiction regroupe un ensemble d'OS racontant des anecdotes de la vie des Avengers à la Tour Stark, après les événements du premier film. Donc pas de couple particulier mis en avant ici, mais différentes histoires qui viendront avec l'inspiration.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à nous laisser un petit mot à la fin ;)

_TityChacha_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comme des gosses**

Les évènements de New York s'étaient déroulés déjà plusieurs mois auparavant. Suite à la capture de Loki et à son renvoie sur Asgard, les Avengers, cette glorieuse et belle équipe de super héros, qui avaient sauvé la Terre de l'invasion extra-terrestre au péril de leur propre vie, s'étaient séparée, sans problème, comme on quitte ses amis quand viennent les grandes vacances, en sachant très bien qu'on va les revoir à la rentrée prochaine.

Leur rentrée à eux était arrivée plus tôt que prévue, puisque deux semaines à peine après leur séparation, il avait fallu à nouveau les réunir pour aller combattre les grands méchants pas beaux qui faisaient du tort aux pauvres petits terriens. Nick Furry, directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D de son état, s'était alors arraché le peu de cheveux qui restaient encore sur son crâne pour parvenir à prévenir tous les Avengers, ceux-ci s'étant dispersés aux quatre coins du globe. Entre Natasha et Clint en mission, respectivement au Pérou et en Norvège Bruce qui était retourné donner de sa personne au Bangladesh, Stark qui avait décidé de prendre des vacances (bien méritées selon lui) à Hawaï et Steve qui avait entamé son road-trip à travers les Etats-Unis, autant dire que le rassemblement avait été un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Sans parler de Thor évidemment puisque Furry avait complètement abandonné l'idée de le contacté, ne sachant même pas quel numéro composé pour appeler Asgard.

Toujours était-il que désormais, plus question pour les Avengers de partir chacun de leur côté, et ils séjournaient maintenant tous à la tour Stark, ce dernier ayant un peu râlé quand on lui avait dit que son dernier nouveau-né servirait de QG aux Avengers. Mais il s'était vite fait à l'idée, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

La cohabitation s'était révélée ardue au départ. Il faut dire que chacun avait ses habitudes très marquées et aucun d'eux ne les aurait abandonnées pour rien au monde.

Bien sûr, toute l'équipe s'était retournée contre Tony pour l'incendier de reproches et d'injures quand un morceau du groupe chéri du milliardaire, avait retenti à tue-tête dans toute la tour à 3h du matin. L'excuse qu'il avait alors sorti, « Fausse manip', désolé les gars ! » n'avait, bizarrement convaincu que peu de monde, voir personne en fait. Puis les remarques s'étaient retournées contre Steve, qui, avec ses multiples entraînements quotidiens, arrivait toujours en retard à l'heure des repas. Bruce, Tony et Steve s'étaient ensuite ligués contre les deux agents, qui travaillaient dans leur coin, sans jamais les intégrés à leur dossiers pourtant passionnants ils en étaient sûrs. Finalement, c'était une énorme dispute qui avait éclaté entre Bruce et Tony, ce dernier reprochant au médecin de trop empiéter sur son espace de travail et de trop laisser traîner ses affaires dans SON labo ! Le froid avait duré plusieurs jours entre eux, sans qu'ils ne s'adressent jamais la parole, mais les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre avec le retour de Thor, qui, grâce à ses innombrables gaffes dans ce monde inconnu pour lui, avait réussie à dérider les deux scientifiques en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Mjllönir.

Mais maintenant, entre les missions partout à travers le monde, les repas entre amis, et leurs nombreuses soirées cinéma, les Avengers avaient trouvé un parfait équilibre et vivaient en harmonie à la tour Stark.

Et par cette chaude après-midi d'été, chacun vaguait à ses occupations.

Comme à leur habitude, Clint et Natasha s'affairaient avec attention autour de leurs dossiers pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Même s'ils y passaient beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant, quand ils n'étaient encore que des larbins de bureau, les deux agents avaient toujours un minimum de paperasse à remplir pour leur insupportable patron (j'ai nommé… Nick Fury, applaudissement mesdames et messieurs). Et étrangement, aucun des autres vengeurs n'avaient spécialement envie de les aider à ce sujet. C'est sûr, pour taper sur les méchants, y a du beau monde mais pour remplir les compte-rendus de mission ensuite, y a plus personne !

Plus loin dans la cuisine, les deux grand gars musclés boostés aux hormones de croissance, discutaient tactique et racontaient leur formidables périples, aventures, combats, etc. tels des vétérans de guerre. Le dieu blond racontait avec animation l'un de ses plus beaux exploits à Monsieur Captain America en personne pendant que celui-ci préparait avec délicatesse, si ce n'est tendresse, un délicieux tajine de poulet. En effet, entre deux de ses entraînements, ses confrères avaient pris le temps de lui faire découvrir l'art délicat et subtil de la gastronomie. Depuis, le capitaine pouvait passer des heures entières à mijoter des petits délices pour ses camarades, sans que ceux-ci s'en plaignent réellement. Et Thor avait pris l'habitude de le rejoindre à chaque fois dans son sanctuaire pour qu'il discute ensemble de… eh bien, de ce que pouvaient discuter deux soldats entre eux.

Un après-midi banal en somme. Seuls manquaient à l'appel, dans ce tableau idyllique, les deux scientifiques : le milliardaire à la trop grosse tête et le médecin au fâcheux problème caractériel. Mais le reste de l'équipe ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. « Encore dans leur labo, pensaient-ils, à travailler sur un nouveau projet super-génial-formidable-topissime et totalement incompréhensible pour nous, pauvre êtres à l'intelligence limitée ». Si seulement…

Ce fut Clint, avec ses supers oreilles d'espion, qui perçut les bruits le premier. Des petits cris, inoffensifs en apparence, mais qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et répétés :

« Ah, ah ah, à toi ! Gnnn ! »

Clint fit signe à Natasha de tendre l'oreille et ils reconnurent tous les yeux les douces voix de Bruce et Tony.

« Aaaaaah ! Nooon… OUIIIII !

-Grrrrrrr….. »

Ils s'approchèrent lentement et en silence de la cuisine pour interpeller les deux autres. Tous se lançaient des regards choqués voir dégoûtés pour certains. Attention, ils n'avaient rien contre le fait que Tony et Bruce sortent ensemble, non. C'était plutôt le fait de les entendre en train de… de se prouver mutuellement leur amour, qui les répugnaient un peu. Déjà germaient dans leur tête des images très précises de l'activité que pouvait être en train de pratiquer les deux hommes.

Soudain ils furent interrompus dans leur perplexité béate par le téléphone de Natasha. L'espionne décrocha, fronça les sourcils, puis raccrocha après avoir donné une brève réponse affirmative.

« Le S.H.I.E.L.D vient de recevoir un message disant qu'une bombe visant le pentagone aller être lancée dans la journée. Le message paraît assez sérieux pour qu'il nous demande d'intervenir. Ils ont réussi à tracer le signal. Il viendrait du Mexique. Fury nous demande de décoller sur le champ. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fais l'équipe s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires. Mais au moment de partir, un nouveau problème se présenta à eux. Il fallait prévenir les deux amants qui n'avaient pas cessé leurs chaudes activités durant tout ce temps. Le silence pesa sur le groupe avant que les regards se tournent naturellement vers Captain America, qui était sans doute le plus diplomatique d'entre eux. Celui-ci se racla donc la gorge avant de s'avancer pas à pas vers la chambre de Stark, comme un prisonnier vers la potence, sous les encouragements silencieux des trois autres.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa doucement sans obtenir aucune réponse. Après une seconde tentative infructueuse, il se décida, prenant son courage à deux mains et priant son estomac de ne pas se rebeller devant le spectacle qui l'attendait, et poussa lentement la porte.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux était à la fois étrange, soulageant et hilarant. Il ne savait pas dire si la scène qui se tenait devant lui était infiniment pire ou mieux que tous ce qu'ils avaient imaginé à partir de ces bruits, disons, suggestifs.

Puis il craqua, et explosa littéralement de rire, les larmes lui montant rapidement aux yeux. Surpris par sa réaction, les autres accoururent pour juger eux-mêmes de l'étendue des dégâts. Mais rien, non rien de pouvait les préparer à ça !

Bruce et Tony étaient tranquillement installés sur le lit de ce dernier, et tenaient chacun dans leurs mains une réplique d'eux-mêmes. Et depuis tout à l'heure, ils s'amusaient, comme des gamins de huit ans, à se faire combattre les poupées d'Hulk et d'Iron Man. L'expression qui s'afficha sur leur visage était…épique ! En fait, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à celle d'un enfant qui vient d'être surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Leurs yeux passaient de leurs mains où se trouvaient encore les figurines, à leurs partenaires aux visages hilares. Puis ils se relevèrent subitement tous les deux, en parfait synchronisation, tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Mais leurs yeux fuyants et leurs joues rouges de honte les trahissaient et c'est sous les remarques moqueuses et les blagues humiliantes des autres Avengers qu'ils se préparèrent à leur tour pour leur nouvelle mission.


	2. Rock or Bust

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'_Avengers_ne nous appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages.

**Note:** Cet OS est le résultat d'un délire (un de plus) entre amies, que nous partageons avec vous en espérant qu'il vous fera aussi rire.

Bonne lecture !

P.S : le titre n'est pas de nous, mais est issu du dernier album d'AC/DC, du même nom.

_TityChacha_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rock or Bust**

Huit jours. Huit jours que cela durait. Huit jours durant lesquels l'ambiance dans la tour s'était peu à peu dégradée. Huit jours qui avaient vu naître les disputes les plus impressionnantes, mais aussi les plus improbables que la Terre ait connues (au moins depuis la dernière crise existentielle de Hulk). On ne comptait plus les fois où toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes dans la Tour sous la fureur de l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes. Ils avaient été plusieurs à tenter de pacifier les choses, mais les défaites avaient été rudes, et les disputes, qui suivaient irrémédiablement, étaient encore plus impressionnantes.

Malgré les excuses à répétition de son fidèle compagnon, Tony ne parvenait pas à digérer son erreur. Erreur qu'il trouvait inexcusable, surtout venant de lui. Enfin, cela faisait des années, qu'ils se connaissaient. Cela faisait des années qu'il partageait avec lui ses doutes, ses craintes, ses découvertes et surtout ses passions. Cela faisait des années qu'ils écoutaient, ensemble, les meilleures musiques du siècle. Combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas sentis exaltés, emportés par les premiers accords d'un morceau d'AC/DC, ou par les solos flamboyants de Black Sabbat.

Tony se sentait blessé, trahi au plus profond de son être. Après tout, il était son plus proche ami, son plus intime confident, il était celui qui l'avait soutenu à travers toutes les épreuves, celui qui savait anticiper ses désirs, celui qui savait y répondre le plus rapidement. Celui qui subvenait à ses besoins, qui prenait même soin qu'il ne meurt de faim ou de déshydratation quand il était dans l'une de ses intenses périodes de création. Il était aussi celui qui avait assisté à la naissance d'Iron Man, celui qui l'avait aidé, l'avait soutenu, lui avait donné son avis pour perfectionner l'armure.

La pilule n'en était que plus difficile à faire passer. Il avait beau se remettre en question, Tony ne voyait pas où il avait fait une erreur, aussi ne voyait-il pas non plus ce qui avait causé la défaillance de l'Autre. Du coup, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il se terrait dans son laboratoire, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit, se murant dans un silence buté.

A vrai dire, les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas la moindre idée quant à la nature de cette dispute. Elle était survenue d'un coup, sans signe avant-coureur, et les avait laissés abasourdis. Mais plus le temps passait et plus la situation devenait invivable. Toutes leurs actions étaient bloquées et la vie dans la Tour était devenue un véritable enfer.

Bruce, qui était souvent reconnu comme étant le membre le plus pacifique des Avengers (son petit problème de couleur verte mis à part) finit par décider, le soir du huitième jour, d'essayer d'apaiser les choses. Aussi, après s'être muni d'une assiette bien fournie, étant persuadé que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Tony n'avait rien mangé, hormis les quelques cacahuètes qui devaient traîner dans ses tiroirs, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire où il savait que l'homme de fer s'était enfermé. Il espérait pouvoir discuter avec lui, et surtout lui faire entendre raison. Seulement, une fois arrivé à la porte du laboratoire, alors qu'il venait de l'entrouvrir, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point d'interrompre LA discussion : celle dont découlerait leur avenir à tous (ou au moins leur paix au sein de la Tour). Enfin, toujours est-il que les deux protagonistes de la dispute du siècle étaient sur le point de s'expliquer.

«Non, non, non et non ! » La voix de Tony retentissait à travers la pièce. « Tu ne m'achèteras pas comme ça ! Pas après ton incommensurable erreur, connerie même ! Je ne passerai pas l'éponge aussi facilement.

-Enfin, mon..

-J'ai dit nooon ! Une semaine ! Je suis resté une semaine sans savoir, sans avoir même ne serait-ce que le moindre doute de cet évènement ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, et sous prétexte que tu avais « oublié », je ne l'ai su qu'après tout le monde, après le monde entier alors que je suis, d'habitude, le premier à savoir, à écouter ! Alors oui, c'était une phénoménale et immense bourde de ta part, et il me faut encore un peu de temps pour me calmer ! Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi y réfléchir, seul…

Devant le ton désespéré et infiniment triste de Tony, Bruce s'apprêta à intervenir, pour au moins le consoler, mais le partenaire de son ami pris la parole avant lui.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis peut-être pas humain, mais vous m'avez conçu à l'image de l'homme. A votre image en fait, ou au moins à celle de l'homme qui vous a guidé durant votre jeunesse. Aussi je me permets de pouvoir utiliser cette expression : « L'erreur est humaine. » Je ne suis peut-être pas fait de chair et d'os, mais mon esprit, lui, bien qu'il soit formidablement perfectionné, et celui d'un homme. Et parfois, même très rarement, des choses m'échappent. Je ne suis guère parfait bien que vous ayez essayé de me rendre comme tel. Je sais que mon erreur changera à jamais notre relation, que rien ne sera plus pareil entre nous, mais je vous en supplie, arrêtez de m'ignorer, j'ai besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin de moi, inutile de la nier, et je ne supporterai plus longtemps votre silence… »

Tony resta longtemps silencieux, pensif, suite à cette tirade, si bien que Bruce pensa qu'il refusait de pardonner, mais il prit ensuite la parole :

« Ok, bien je te pardonne, mais plus jamais, jamais tu m'entends, un coup pareil. Je ne veux plus avoir à prendre connaissance, après les autres, d'un album d'AC/DC, maintenant tu te débrouilles, mais tu me les obtiens, au moins un mois à l'avance ! Je veux plus avoir à découvrir par hasard que mon groupe préféré, celui que je suis depuis mon adolescence, et qui rythme littéralement ma vie a sorti un nouvel album. D'ailleurs j'espère que t'as déjà les places pour la tournée…

-Oui monsieur, places VIP comme d'habitude.

-Bien, maintenant viens m'aider à régler ce truc, il y a un problème dans le dosage des…

Bruce n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il tourna les talons et remporta son assiette, afin d'aller annoncer aux autres la bonne nouvelle : Tony et JARVIS étaient réconciliés.


End file.
